Terror of a God
It was gentle breeze rustled through the hairs of man, and among man, stood a , gallantly in the distance. The open air was terrifyingly thick, bringing about a suffocating uneasiness to those who stood in his glory. It was an event similar to that of many years ago; the Great Fourth War. A war that was destined to forever reshape the shinobi for all eternity. Having became the Jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails yet again, the deity stood next to his god tree, looking down at the faces of his foes. Such an uncanny event brought a pleasurable smile to his face. "Is this all that the shinobi world have left to offer? Then come and witness the true power of Madara Uchiha." Seemingly standing on the precipice of the world itself, a vigilant and fearless shinobi dressed in all black watched as the revived legend made his questionable speech. Deciding to stand up for those that couldn't out of sheer unbelief or out of titanic fear. With a few swift steps, Saint of the Moon hurled himself off the cliff with the speed of the worldly fast Hermes, as his reflective, black cloak fluttered desperately in the wind, showing just how fast he was moving. As he approached the ground at astounding speed, he extended his foot to the surface and simply landed gently on it. Looking up at the mystical Uchiha, his observant face took on an expression of honor and determination as he was about to challenge the most famous Uchiha of them all. "I don't know about shinobi this world may have to offer, but the cosmos has plenty. I'll gladly bare witness to your power once again, Madara Uchiha...." "Well, we can certainly offer something." Nisashi Uzumaki stated as he descended from the sky and stood next to Osamu. "You know that better than anyone, old friend." He said before turned his attention to the matter at hand. He saw the legendary Uchiha before him. He had heard of the stories of Madara's strength, and was excited to see if they were true. He has honored to be in presence of a man who held such high esteem amongst the people of the world. "I have heard many stories of your strength in my travels, Madara Uchiha." He looked the man over. "Time to see if the rumors are true." "You guys better not underestimate the Uchiha or you'll die." Taruto Uchiha stated as he appeared out of nowhere, walking towards the two warriors facing Madara. He examined Madara Uchiha for a bit and then faced the other two, "I'll help you out for this battle. This may just be suicide, but this is once in a lifetime opportunity." He said, not frightened at all about the Uchiha. Taruto was happy that he'd get to fight such a legendary opponent, so he was going to do his best. Taking off on foot towards Shinju at blinding speed with the tree roots in hot pursuit, Osamu grasped his right hand as his katana appeared within it. "I don't know how you and Hashirama fought, But I'l going to take this to a new level!" Osamu shouted as a root shot towards him, seeking to impale the brave shinobi. Osamu gently preformed a front flip over the branch as he landed on the ground. As he dashed past bare ground, he could feel roots bursting from underneath the ground behind him as he grasped his sword tighter. Outstretching his arm to the left, he swung his blade to the right with vast speed as space itself was rended, exposing the black abyss on the primordial void. This void-like blade simply traveled towards the Shinju, and sliced it in half, separating it from its base as the massive entity began descending towards the ground. "Timber..." As the roots came close to Nisashi, he began to float just above the ground before a barrier of his own creation appeared around him. As the roots neared it, they would lose all acceleration, causing them to halt. He then held out his hand and used his control over the forces of the world to rip the roots to shreds and launch the pieces at the ten-tails jinchuriki himself. Nisashi knew his opponent was a fierce one, and so he deployed his mighty defense. He saw Osamu's daring lunge at the Shinju, and let out an impressed whistle. He then released a seal on his clothing that summoned his Advanced Chakra Armour around himself for another layer of defense. The Uchiha god gave a menacing yet, somewhat comical stare to his opponents as they attempted to defend his assault. "This will simply not do. At least try make this entertaining, otherwise I'd have to kill you now." Though their efforts were decent, the man was ready to turn things up. To do so would be of the most simplistic efforts, conjuring this vile chakra of the Shinju as it fell. With a big thud, the Shinju had been separated from its roots once again. "That's convenient." The man sighed, calling the divine tree to him. And as it came, the entirety of the tree was taken into his being, practically leaking the poisonous chakra of his body. Despite all the power he'd acquired, he somehow felt is shards of wood stab him, slightly grabbing his attention. "What's this?" He mused, picking this shards off his clothing. Slowly opening his hand, the energies from the atmosphere began to bubble together, the negative and the positive energies bonded into one; taking on the shape of massive orb. "Now perish." He spat, launching the ball down to the earth, specifically aimed at the red haired man. The deity was not one to bestow privileges to one and not the other, and being such a generous god, Madara spawned a second orb, firing it toward the acquaintance. Looking up at the massive, materialized devastation, Osamu placed both his hands together as if in a manner of praying before spreading them apart, producing a unique rod. Hurling the rod at the vastly more massive Tailed Beast Ball, it seemingly disappeared into it. With the tailed beast ball no black in color, Osamu then activated a technique of his bloodline, inhaling the titanic attack in a fashion similar to that of the Preta Path, without any ill effects. "Is that all you have to show, Madara? You put up a greater fight with Naruto and Sasuke..." Osamu stated as he looked at the man before eyeing Nisashi. Nisashi looked up as the massive ball of destruction heading his way. In response, he widened his barrier and used the Storm God Banishment Seal that was a part of it to prevent any chakra signatures besides his own or those of his allies from entering it. When the massive ball hit the barrier, and using the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal that was part of his armor, the massive ball was gradually converted and absorbed into Nisashi's barrier. The nature of the seals on the barrier made it nigh-impossible for even the most destructive of chakra based techniques to breach it. All chakra absorbed served to strengthen the barrier against all other forms of attack. The barrier was stronger than it had ever been after been after such an encounter. "Even your massive attacks will fail against the mightiest of defenses, I normally detest killing, but for a monster such as yourself, I'll make an exception." He said looking at Madara before turning and giving Osamu a thumbs up. The elder Uchiha couldn't help but smile as he watched his massive balls of chakra be absorbed by his foes. "Such a foolish decision, yet you both decided it would be wise to absorb my chakra." Chakra absorption techniques, and as useful as they may be, are not absolute. Prone to a massive weakness of not being able to properly mix of the foreign energy into the user's own. Typically with energy such as Senjutsu. And to the inexperienced user, it could have rather devastating drawbacks.. It was that exact weakness that would give Madara what he needed to end such a sorry excuse for a fight. "I am a god. Mere men such as yourself cannot fathom the power that is within my grasp." The chakra of the Juubi, even in its most incomplete, was known to be foul and nearly uncontrollable; immeasurable as noted by both Naruto and Kurama, bringing even those of being its Jinchūriki to their kness. Chakra so potent, that it deterred the courage of shinobi world. That same chakra, fused with Madara's very own, was a force for too great to be reckoned. Madara's ill will and mind set lived within his chakra. Despite his chakra being absorbed, it absorption process was far from instant, giving the man ample time to end his foes. Using his very own vile chakra, amplified to even greater level by being the Jinchūriki of the Juubi, his own . And before either of the two could finish the process, their bodies was suddenly attacked from the inside out, spawning a black substance that began to encase their bodies. The man laughed mercilessly, his ripple eyes glistened with content. A man, no, a god so self absorbed, his will began to morph the two into statues of himself, slowly claiming their lives. "All too easy." Taruto could only watch as these three beasts engaged in battle. "First a divine tree and then huge orbs of massive destruction, this is actually great for my research." Taruto said to himself. "Alright, it's nearly impossible for me to go head on after battling him. If I attempt to attack him head on, then there's no way I'll survive. I have something that will damage him, but is forbidden. Either way, I'll need to get close to him somehow. I'll just have to wait till those two distract him enough." He thought to himself. Suddenly, the black mass of Madara's will burst forth from Osamu's chest as his facial expression suddenly changed before the black substance crumbled away. "You may in fact be the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki and it may have the foulest of all chakra, but one thing you fail to understand is how my anscestry and myself functions. My mother was born, inheriting the massive quality of chakra from all the tailed beasts individual and combined. I possess Cosmic Chakra within my body, which is infact Cosmic Energy and Chakra fused and synchronized perfectly. As a result, foreign chakra entering my body is nullified instantly. That rod I threw at that Tailed Beast Ball, it disrupted the components of chakra itself, physical and spiritual energy, putting it in a state of static disfunctionality, making your chakra and imbued will, inert." Osamu spoke bravely in the face of a "God". "My anscestors were Ōtsutsuki and Helixian, far more advanced than what you hope to inmitate. Now excuse me while I save a friend..." Osamu spoke as he instantly appeared near Nisashi and made contact with him, absorbing some of his unpossessed chakra in case he couldn't fight the technique. Looking at the monster before him, Osamu's engaged a certain technique before dashing to Madara. "You don't seem to give us enough credit." Madara would notice the lack of the black substance appearing on Nisashi's body. The chakra that actually had been converted would have been taken directly into the barrier, with none coming to Nisashi, and anything non processed being locked outside, slowly feeding the barrier. "Many men have taken the mantle of God in your absence." Nisashi thought back on many of the monstrous individuals he had dealt with in his time. "Times change Uchiha, and no matter how powerful you are someone greater will rise eventually. I may not be one to claim such a status myself, but I've dealt with my fair share of monsters, and you are no different." Phase One - Titanic Brawl